Multiplatform systems may include a large number of vehicles that may be launched toward a common target. Due to inherent navigational errors, there is a possibility of collision between some of the vehicles. Each vehicle's internal navigational system has a navigational error that may increase over time due to, among other things, free-inertial navigational position drift. Improved navigational systems with reduced navigational errors do not effectively eliminate the possibility of a collision between vehicles because vehicle-to-vehicle range estimates are not updated or corrected. The use of Global Positional Systems (GPS) may help reduce this problem, but GPS signals are not always readily available, require significant processing, and require system-level coordination to resolve vehicle-to-vehicle range.
Thus, what are needed are systems and methods that help resolve the unknown vehicle-to-vehicle range in a multiplatform system. What are also needed are systems and methods that help reduce the possibility of collisions between multiple vehicles that are launched toward a common target. What are also needed are multiplatform systems and methods that can help reduce a vehicle's navigational error.